Reiko/Current Timeline
Storyline Mortal Kombat (2011 video game) Though his presence was minimal during the early parts of the Alternate Timeline, Reiko was mentioned as a representative of Outworld in Shao Kahn's tournament in Outworld. His only known fight was against Kenshi. The winner of this battle remains unknown, though neither fighter was killed. Mortal Kombat X Comic Series After the death of Shao Kahn and the rise of Kotal Kahn to the throne, Reiko chose to ally himself with Mileena's rebel faction. Through seduction, he became her closest adviser and lover, all the while manipulating Mileena for his own ends. At some point before or during this, Reiko forged an alliance with the cleric of chaos, Havik, and followed the anarchists plans to take Outworld's throne for himself from Mileena. Reiko is first seen in Raiden's visions. Reiko makes his first physical appearance, kneeling before Mileena to inform her that the Red Dragon have agreed to their plan before he is dismissed. Reiko is seen looking over a map while narrating his past working with Kotal Kahn to Goro. Reiko reveals he learned of the Osh-Tekk's ability to draw power from sunlight and be weakened by darkness, and uses this information to formulate his strategy to to trap and kill Kotal Kahn and his father, Kotal K'etz. Revealing he has leaked their location within the Golden Desert, Reiko outlines his plan to Goro: Having Mileena's faithful servant Rain block out the sun with his control over the weather, this will cut off any Osh-Tekk from the sun and weaken them. Then the Red Dragon will keep any other warrior occupied while Goro deals with K'etz. Reiko's strategy proves effective, and K'etz meets his demise. Reiko knows that when Kotal Kahn learns of his father's death, he will invoke Blood Magick, which while making him temporarily powerful, will also severally weaken him once the power fades. As Goro makes a rallying speech to the Red Dragon forces, Reiko and Mileena discuss behind his back. While Mileena believes she can reclaim the throne once Goro kills Kotal Kahn, Reiko manipulates her into believing Goro will challenge her claim and take the throne for himself. Reiko claims to have never trusted Goro and that he will only betray her as Kotal did. Mileena clings to Reiko and tells him he is he only one she trusts, with Reiko telling her he will humbly serve the true heir before telling her to let Goro face Kotal alone and that he will kill whichever traitor survives. Reiko would later escape with Mileena after Kotal Kahn defeats Goro. In an unknown location in Outworld, Reiko meets with Havik as they discuss their discovery of the source of Kotal Kahn's strength: Blood Magik. Reiko is frustrated at the prospect of locating all the Kamidogu daggers, stating it could take years, but Havik assures him that he already knows where the daggers are. Reiko asks how much longer he must share a bed with Mileena before the throne is his, and the would-be emperor grins savagely as Havik promises him that once he obtains the daggers, he won't need anyone, and he will be more than the emperor of Outworld, but the Blood God over all realms. Reiko is seen alongside Havik on Shang Tsung's island as the cleric greets the captive Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs. Character Relationships *Former General and tactician of Shao Kahn's army. *Worked with Kotal Kahn in the past. *Fought Kenshi in the Outworld tournament, though the outcome is unknown. *Secretly working with Havik to claim Outworld's throne and the Kamidogu daggers. *Lover of Mileena, though secretly manipulating her for his own purposes. *Allied with the Red Dragon to reclaim Outworld's throne from Kotal Kahn. *Consulted with Goro over his strategy to kill Kotal K'etz. Gallery Mortal Kombat X Comic Series Screenshot_2015-03-16-11-54-02.jpg|Sharing Mileena's bed Screenshot_2015-03-16-11-54-10.jpg|General of Mileena's resistance Screenshot_2015-03-16-11-54-19.jpg|Observing Osh-Tekk strength... Screenshot_2015-03-16-11-54-27.jpg|And weakness. Screenshot 2015-02-18-12-52-37.jpg|Discussing strategy with Goro. Screenshot_2015-03-16-11-58-02.jpg|Manipulating Mileena. Screenshot_2015-03-16-11-58-17.jpg|Trust. Screenshot_2015-03-16-22-35-30.jpg|Blood God Screenshot 2015-03-22-10-49-35.jpg|Partnered with Havik Category:Alternative Timeline Category:Character Subpages